


Fan Art for I'm Waking Up To Ash And Dust

by Lymmel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymmel/pseuds/Lymmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece is inspired by chapter 11 of I'm Waking Up To Ash And Dust by<br/>ariadne_odair. Rule 63 Captain America (or Stevie to her friends) strides across the flight deck to meet Dr. Banner.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art for I'm Waking Up To Ash And Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Waking Up To Ash And Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967695) by [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair). 
  * Inspired by [I'm Waking Up To Ash And Dust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967695) by [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair). 



Rule 63 Captain America (or Stevie to her friends) strides across the flight deck to meet Dr. Banner.  
Stock photo reference is[ Casual poses 22 by CathleenTarawhiti](http://cathleentarawhiti.deviantart.com/art/Casual-poses-22-383524918)


End file.
